To Futures Forgotten
by StellaPen
Summary: In somewhat of an AU, Obi-Wan is sent on an undercover mission as a Sith. Padme comes with him, and the choices they must make are painful. Trust and loyalties are questioned. Rating may go up later, and there will be Obidala. CHAPTER 5 IS UP!
1. To Become the Darkness

A/N: Yay, my first Star Wars fic! This takes place somewhere in the timeframe of Episode Two, and is somewhat of an AU. Not completely, but I changed Amidala's character somewhat. This may turn out to be an Obidala, not sure yet.   
  
Disclaimers: They're all George Lucas's, I wish I owned Obi, but I don't sadly.   
  
  
  
Obi-Wan Kenobi reluctantly deactivated his saber, bending over for breath. He hoped no one else in the practice arena had seen what had just happened. Before he even turned around he could see his padawan's smirk.   
  
"I beat you again, Master," Anakin laughed. The boy was getting just a little too arrogant for Obi-Wan's liking.  
  
"Very good, padawan," he sighed, straightening up. "You're dismissed. Go get washed up."  
  
Anakin called over his shoulder as he was leaving, "You know Master, if I can beat you, Yoda's all that's left."  
  
"Goodbye, Anakin," Obi-Wan stated firmly. He had hoped his recent losing streak was a sign of old age, but the more closely he watched Anakin, the more he feared it wasn't. The boy had developed an alarmingly egotistical attitude in recent months, and Obi-Wan had withheld presenting him for the trials because of it. Jedi needed a strong sense of self control, which there seemed to be a rather strong lack of in Anakin. Still, Obi-Wan loved the boy like a son.  
  
As he was preparing to leave the practice arena, Obi-Wan received a communication alert from Master Windu. Opening a link, he heard, "master Kenobi, please meet the council as soon as possible. We have important information regarding a new mission for you."   
  
Obi-Wan sighed and closed the link. With the life he led, he was always on the job.  
  
Having changed out of his training robes, Obi-Wan entered the council chambers. Master Windu immediately motioned for him to sit. "We have some alarming news from the Senate, Obi-Wan. The resistance force is growing stronger. There have been several seemingly randomly placed attacks on planets within the Republic."  
  
Obi-Wan did not see the significance. This had happened several times before. Why the urgency now?  
  
Master Yoda arose from deep thought, sensing Obi-Wan's question. "Because, Master Kenobi, well-planned these attacks were. All families of Jedis or important Senate members the victims have been."  
  
"Why would they attack our families?" Obi-Wan wondered out loud. IF these attackers were intelligent enough o carry out what they had, then they should have been honorable enough to come straight to the Temple.  
  
"Whoever is behind this apparently does not know we cannot be harmed emotionally. In any case, we must protect who we can," Mace said.  
  
"I do NOT need protection," a female voice said from behind Obi-Wan. He turned slowly. Senator Amidala. Perfect timing. He hated negotiating with politicians.  
  
"Ahh, but how can you know when next this resistance will strike, Senator?" asked Yoda wisely.  
  
"I cannot," she retorted. "But I do know the Republic has not fallen apart yet. I can still prevent war. The JedI have no part in this."  
  
"Then if you don't mind my asking, milady, who does? You haven't been able to stop the fighting so far," Obi-Wan asked earnestly.   
  
She kept her level, cold stare straight at him. "I have confidence in the Senate, Master Kenobi, and know that the more people that are involved in this, the worse it will become. We have no need for the Jedi as peacemakers, because there has been no war yet. I believe I can prevent that from happening."  
  
"And how will you do that?" Obi-Wan asked skeptically.  
  
"Senator Palpatine and I have enough influence even beyond the Senate to stop this before it starts."  
  
Master Yoda frowned, beating his can on the ground. "But we cannot be sure that the people's best interests Palpatine has in mind."  
  
This time it was Master Windu who looked shocked. "But Palpatine is one of our most trusted advisors…"  
  
Master Yoda said nothing, merely looking away. Obi-Wan decided to stop what would surely be Amidala's next argument. "Excuse me, masters, emm…you mentioned a mission assignment?"  
  
Windu nodded. "Yes. And before I explain it, it must be fully understood that this is a secret mission. No one finds out about what you're doing, not even your padawan. He stays here to prepare for his upcoming passage through the trials anyways."  
  
Obi-Wan nodded, glancing at Amidala. If this was so secret, he did not like her being here. She hated him, and would most likely not hesitate to tell Anakin.  
  
Windu continued, "You will be going to Tatooine, where intelligence has discovered a base for the resistance. We're not sure exactly where it is, but I've got confidence you'll find it, Obi-Wan. You are not to fight when you arrive, merely find out as much as you can. So, we have you going undercover…as a Sith."  
  
Obi-Wan stood speechless for a moment, slowly curling his fingers in disbelief. He could go undercover as almost anything but a Sith. He despised them with a passion. He was often surprised by his own hatred towards them, when he had thought himself emotionless. And it all went back mostly to the one Sith Lord who had killed the only father he'd ever known. Obi-Wan knew that he could not even pretend to join those that stood against everything he lived for.  
  
"Mace…I…a Sith? But…"  
  
Master Yoda face him again. "Strong, you are Obi-Wan. The best mental discipline you have. You will be able."  
  
"And," Windu began before Obi-Wan could argue again, "Senator Amidala has requested to go with you, and the council has granted that request. We believe it is in her best interest to see what the Republic is up against."  
  
Obi-Wan almost fell into a chair, unable to look at Amidala. She was the last person he wanted to spend the next few months alone with. He still firmly held the belief that no politician could be trusted. It was a horrible stereotype that he knew he shouldn't have, but in her case he felt it was true.  
  
"Obi-Wan, please don't argue anymore," said Mace. "This is the will of the council. A transport has been prepared for you both, you will leave tomorrow morning. Get a good night's rest. Dismissed."  
  
Obi-Wan rose to leave, letting Amidala go first. When they had exited the chambers, he immediately confronted her, trying to keep his voice down. "How dare you place yourself, and what's more the entire Republic at risk like this?"  
  
She glared back at him. "I'll have you know I'm not a child anymore, Master Kenobi. I can take care of myself. I won't have you restricting me the way you do with your apprentice."  
  
Just then Anakin showed up, with perfect timing as usual. "Hello Master. Ready for dinner, Padme?"  
  
She took his arm, casting a quick smirk back at Obi-Wan before they left together. So. Anakin had her under his power. They had won this time. But Obi-Wan knew that if whatever flawed relationship they had continued, they would only both be hurt.   
  
Obi-Wan had arrived at his quarters. Entering, he found a set of black robes already prepared for him. Just the sight of them disgusted him. This was going to be a long mission… 


	2. The Mighty Must Fall

A/N: In my opinion, this chapter is better than the first, so I hope you agree. (And also, it was fun to get Obi in black robes, Heheh). And by the way, this is definitely going to be an Obidala now.  
  
Disclaimers: Still don't own them…  
  
  
Obi-Wan awoke with a start, from what must have been a nightmare. Strangely, he found his lightsabre in his hand. His grip on it was tight, so tight that his palm ached. He remembered nothing of the dream, except that he had been killed, and it terrified him.   
  
Checking the time, he realized it was still the middle of the night. The Temple would be quiet, except for the guards. But Obi-Wan knew he could not sleep now.  
  
He strode out onto the balcony outside his room, ignoring the cold night air against his chest. Something about that dream had shaken him. He still held fresh in his mind the lingering feeling of death…caused by someone he knew? Obi-Wan could barely see his killer, only a shadowy form, covered in blackness. Could this be foreshadowing of the future, he wondered.   
  
That was the burden of being a Jedi. To know things you never wanted to know. Along with the power and majesty came that awful understanding that no one else possessed. And even as hard as Obi-Wan tried, he could not suppress the fear that had been building up inside of him in recent months. He could not help feeling that something was coming. Something bigger that they'd ever dealt was before. But the question was, was the galaxy prepared?  
  
  
  
A few hours later, Obi-Wan awoke again, this time to get ready to leave. Massaging his face from lack of sleep, he remembered the black robes of the Sith. There they were, hanging on a chair near his bed.  
  
He knew it was illogical to despise a set of clothes, but he hated the lies they represented. The lies he would have to tell. The Sith were not well liked on almost any planet, and he doubted he and his companion would be welcomed anywhere.  
  
That led him to think of Amidala. What possible motives could she have to request to spend the next few months with him? From what he could remember, they had almost never had a civil conversation. But still, that was partly what contributed to the secret respect he held for her. She was very strong, and could always stand up for herself.  
  
As he added the final touch, the black cloak, Obi-Wan turned to see himself in the mirror. The difference was amazing. It was almost as if even his face had changed. As he was studying the new image of himself, another reflection appeared behind his own.  
  
He turned slowly to look at her. She was wearing the tight, body-hugging black cloth that most of the female Sith usually sported. Her hair was pulled back tightly, and strangely, he noticed two lightsabres at her side.  
  
Obi-Wan bowed slightly. "Padme."  
  
"Master Kenobi," she responded curtly.  
  
He sighed. "Look, since we're in this together, and we're supposed to be…friends…we should probably drop the titles. I'm Obi-Wan, or just Obi I guess."  
  
She nodded, and handed him one of the lightsabres she had. "This is yours."  
  
Obi-Wan squinted. "But I already have - "  
  
She cut him off. "No. I mean this is your new one. It's red."  
  
Obi-Wan stood motionless for a moment, before he took it from her. He was frightened by the thought of having to wield a red lightsabre. And now he could place his fear. The more he changed to look like a Sith, the more he nearly became one. Obi-Wan was afraid of the transformation becoming complete. The last thing he wanted was to start thinking like a dark lord…  
  
They walked to their transport in silence.  
  
  
  
Upon arriving in the transport bay, Master Yoda greeted Obi-Wan one last time in silence. "Good luck, old friend," he whispered, nodding to Padme as well.  
  
They boarded, and both watched quietly as Coruscant grew smaller and smaller before their eyes. Obi-Wan had left it many times before, but this time was different. This time he was leaving the only home he had ever known to face what could possibly be the most dangerous mission of his life.   
  
The pilot informed them that it would be a couple of hours till their landing, which would be on a secluded part of Tatooine. So the two reluctant passengers both took seats across from each other in the holding bay.  
  
The awkwardness of the moment immediately set in. And Obi-Wan got the feeling the whole mission would be like this. They rarely talked, and if they did, it was only to argue.   
  
Padme, on the other hand, apparently had no qualms about starting up a conversation. "Anakin told me what you're doing to him."  
  
Obi-Wan had expected this. Anakin had told several people his side of things, and had managed to convince some of his fellow padawans that they should be lucky they don't have him. He just sighed. "I don't know what you mean."  
  
"I think you do," she answered, raising her eyebrows at him in an accusing stare. "You give him no freedom. You never compliment him, you only focus on what's bad. And worst of all, you're holding him back. He's only taking the trials now because Master Yoda finally agreed to it. It had nothing to do with you. Why do you do this to him?"  
  
The question 'And why do you care', sat on the tip of Obi-Wan's tongue, but he didn't dare ask it. No need to make her hate him more. "I'm not trying to punish him. I just don't want him to jump into anything before he's ready." Obi-Wan had curled his legs up in front of him, and was looking out the window into space. Talking about this subject usually made him uncomfortable, and, though he wouldn't admit it, jealous. Jealous of the other masters and apprentices who got along just fine. He knew something was wrong with his relationship with Anakin, but he didn't know how to fix it.  
  
"But he is ready!" she argued quickly back at him.  
  
Obi-Wan finely turned to give her a piercing stare. Her quick and uninformed statements were starting to annoy him. "How can you be sure? You don't know him as I do. No one does."  
  
"Then what exactly is it that is making you hold him back?"  
  
He looked away again. This is where it always got uncomfortable. When he had to admit his lack of knowledge. "I don't know. But there's just…something in him, something that shouldn't be, and I can sense it. It's like he's got all this anger and fear pent up inside of him, and he can't let go of either."  
  
"You're wrong. He's always happy around me," she taunted.  
  
"Padme, please, for Force sake, stop speaking so surely of what you don't know," Obi-Wan said, exasperated. Calming himself down a little, he went on. "I think…I think he can hide it. He doesn't tell people about all this pain he's feeling, but it's there. And if he would only talk to me about it, I know I could help him. But he won't. He won't admit that he's not all-powerful."  
  
"Aren't all Jedi all-powerful?" she asked in earnest.  
  
He shook his head sadly. "Far from it. I think you will find that we have plenty of weak spots, unfortunately."  
  
Padme looked at Obi-Wan differently, just watching his face it seemed. After a moment she asked quietly, as if afraid to be nice to him, "Obi-Wan…this is making you sad. Why? I thought Jedis had no emotions."  
  
He laughed, a dark, haunting sound. He was partly laughing at himself, partly at the rest of the galaxy. How could people believe this? "Don't believe that old myth. Sure, we attempt to control our emotions, restrain them, but they're always there. We're just not supposed to be influenced by them. There are times though, when we're all too human. No one can supress grief forever."  
  
Padme paused slightly before asking him, "But why does this grieve you so?" It was whispered, and Obi-Wan only just heard it.  
  
"Because, Padme, I feel like I'm losing him. Like he's slipping away. And I don't know how to get him back."  
  
They both looked away from each other, staring out at the stars for the rest of the ride. Eventually, the pilot came in, informing them they should get ready for landing. 


	3. A Shadow Approaches

A/N: Sorry to the few of you who are reading this that it took so long to update. Stupid exams, stupid background papers, stupid fellowship (Two Towers took up a large amount of my time recently…go see it if you haven't! It rocks!)   
Also, please tell me in your reviews if you want this to lean more towards the romantic or just deep friendship side at the end. I'll probably have it be a romance but suggestions are always good!  
And by the way, I do know that in the actual movies Obi and Padme don't hate each other this much. But I love the stories where two people literally can't stand each other, but end up falling in love anyway. So I'm messing with them a little.   
  
Disclaimers:: Still not mine.  
  
  
  
When the transport had landed, Obi-Wan and Padme both immediately shielded their eyes as they were met with the blazing desert sun of Tatooine. The pilot escorted them out, whispering to Obi-Wan, "Jedi scouts think it's somewhere in this general area, give or take maybe fifty kilos. Other than that, you're on your own."  
  
The pilot waited expectantly, so Obi-Wan handed him a few credits and bowed goodbye. Grabbing Padme's arm, he pulled her into the shade of a cliff as the transport lifted off. She immediately started in on him, apparently forgetting the somewhat-peaceful conversation they had had earlier. "How in Sith's name are we supposed to find anything in this wasteland? Look at it! There's nothing out there!"  
  
Obi-Wan sighed. He was determined to not lose his patience or his temper with her. "We're just going to have to try, OK? Tatooine's not as much of a wasteland as you may think. There are establishments, we're just far from them. And, it has some amazing vistas. I, for one, was hoping to see Beggar's Canyon sometime."  
  
"…Beggar's what?" she asked, annoyed.  
  
Obi-Wan just rubbed his eyes again from the blinding sun. "Never mind. We've got to start walking."  
  
Padme laughed, a little sarcastically. "Which way? How can you possibly know where we're going, unless there's something you're not telling me?"   
  
He turned to face her and grabbed her shoulders, using all his Jedi training to not yell at her to shut up. "Padme, there is absolutely nothing I'm not telling you. But we have to walk. The Sith aren't coming to us. So to both of us, let's drop the pessimism, OK? I know you're feeling worried…I definitely am too. We just have to get around that."  
  
Something in his eyes obviously made Padme obey. Obi-Wan tended to have that effect on people. He could stare you down with no use of the Force whatsoever, and hours later you could still feel his eyes. So Padme was silent as she stared back at him and he released her.  
  
That same awkward silence lasted for what seemed like hours, miles and miles of desert terrain. Obi-Wan was glad he had brought that extra water pack. The welcomed wind came rarely, and when it did, hardly at all. Padme had already shed the top layer - the black cloak. Obi-Wan kept glancing back at her, getting a little worried. The stress didn't bother him with all the training he had had, but he had not accounted for her.  
  
Once when he looked at her, she had just stopped walking. Before he could ask her if she was alright, she whispered, "Obi-Wan…Obi…don't you think they'll know?"  
  
Sensing her thoughts, he could immediately tell what she meant. She was afraid. That would definitely be a hindrance, if she didn't keep her guard up, the Sith would probably sense it. But more than that, he wanted to calm her fears. Somehow, it hurt him to see someone who had always been so strong pushed down like this.  
  
"Know that we're not one of them? It's quite possible. But we've got to try. No matter what happens to us…well, the possibilities of what could happen if we don't succeed are far worse."   
  
He could still sense her fear though. "Look, Padme, just keep up your guard. I know you can do this. How many times have you argued with me and won?"  
  
She smiled slightly and nodded. She was crouching down, trying to get her breath from walking so far. "I know…it's just, I can't help thinking it, as you probably knew. I've been wondering, can Jedi actually read people minds?"  
  
Obi-Wan smiled, slowing down his pace for her. He knew the real question she was asking…was he reading her thoughts right now? Most people made that assumption about Jedi - that they made unwelcome intrusions. That's why Jedi also tended to make people uncomfortable. They were considered to be all-powerful, too powerful for their own good. Obi-Wan generally just dismissed people like that as being too close-minded, but he had known Padme too long to think that of her. The only times she acted close-minded were around him, but in the past few hours, that too had begun to change. So she deserved to know.  
  
"Don't believe that old myth. We can sense ideas, emotions…sometimes complete thoughts, but we don't knowingly read people's minds. That would be invasion of privacy. True, if they're screaming a thought so loudly that it's begging to be heard, we'll probably pick up on it. But other than that, we have to actually try. And don't worry, I'm not reading yours," he said, assuring her.   
  
"But I thought you all were telepathic…" She looked a little more comforted now that she knew he wasn't in her head.  
  
Obi-Wan glanced up at a small cave on a cliff. He could tell they were getting closer. Whenever the Dark side was nearby, Obi-Wan could feel it. It was as if the Force grew cold around him, like a warning of danger. And a shadow began to loom in his mind…trying to cloud his vision. He decided not to tell Padme, he didn't need to worry her further.  
  
"We are only telepathic with those we have developed a bond with, who are usually close friends. Qui-Gon was the strongest bond I ever had. I can still feel him. That's how I know he's not all gone. Mace and I also have a pretty strong bond, we were best friends back at the Academy."  
  
Padme said through heavy breaths, "What about Anakin?"  
  
Obi-Wan looked down, not quite sure how to answer. He knew this was a delicate topic with her - one word could start a whole new argument. He certainly didn't want that right now. So he proceeded with caution.   
  
"Well…it's a bit odd with him, actually. We do share a bond, as do all Masters and Padawans, but it seems somewhat one-sided. Like he's keeping me out, or there's something he doesn't want me to know. I'm not quite sure…it's just…well, all I know is, we're not as close as I wish we were."  
  
Her voice took on that defensive tone he was so used to hearing. "I don't think he's hiding anything. I think he just wants to move forward, with more freedom from you."   
  
He put out an arm, holding her back. "Padme, I really don't think this is a good time to argue. Activate your lightsabre."  
  
She widened her eyes at him, then rose them to see what he was looking at. There was a cave high on a cliff, and Obi-Wan had been staring at it for some time. "What?!" she whispered, fear kicking in again.  
  
Obi-Wan had already drawn his weapon, and was staring at the red beam. He was trying to get his mind around the fact that this was his weapon now, that in essence, he would have to BE a Sith. "Activate it. We're close now. Very close. They'll sense the lightsabres."  
  
"Why don't you just do yours then?" she asked, trying to keep her voice from wavering.  
  
"I want them to know there are two of us. If we start with a deception, it'll be straight downhill from there." He squinted into the distance.   
  
"Padme…do it now," he warned, his voice cold.  
  
Choking back her fear, she stopped questioning. But Padme had never wielded a lightsabre before, and the metal shaft felt oddly heavy in her hands. She slowly pressed the activation button, and nearly jumped to see the red beam of light shoot out.  
  
Obi-Wan grasped her shoulder tightly, in a warning gesture to be still. He was watching the horizon, specifically a small black object headed towards them. A probe droid, hopefully from the Sith. With any luck, they would be found first. At least in this situation, Obi-Wan would much rather let danger seek him out than go looking for it himself.  
  
Sure enough, the droid approached them, outputting some sort of scanning beam. He quickly whispered to Padme, "Whatever it does, let it happen. Don't fight it. And Padme…you've got remember to cover the truth in your mind. You're screaming it right now. Don't let them know."  
  
Padme nodded silently, putting up mental barriers again. She held onto Obi-Wan for support, standing very still as the droid scanned them. Suddenly, the scanning beam went off, and they both felt a twinge of pain, and then blackness as they hit the ground.  
  
The next thing Obi-Wan was conscious of was a dark cavern, and a familiar face looming over him… 


	4. Descension

A/N:Ê I wonder if anyone will still be reading this?Ê Heh, oh well.Ê Sorry to all for the overdue update again, been having midterms and end-of-quarter funness to deal with.Ê Thanks again to all reviewers, and for letting Obidala romance win over friendship, because frankly I wanted it too.Ê And just a warning, this chapter has some...uhh, rather darker substance to it.Ê Nothing too bad though.  
  
  
  
Consciousness slowly returned to Obi-Wan, accompanied by a dull, numbing pain encompassing his entire body.Ê He reached out for the Force, but it was distant.Ê He couldn't think clearly enough yet to figure out what had happened.Ê All he knew is that he was in pain, and couldn'ªt move.  
  
His second realization, as the Force began gradually to come back to him, was that he was not alone.Ê Someone was hovering around him.Ê Opening his eyes did no good, as he only saw a dark blur.Ê And when he tried to move his arms and legs, he found that they were bound.Ê Never one to give up, Obi-Wan consented to his situation and stopped struggling.Ê He lay still, purposely letting his captor have the upper hand.   
  
The presence he sensed was growing stronger, and more familiar.Ê But instead of the usual effortless wave he usually felt through the Force when he met old friends, this person was pressing heavily on his mind, with an ever-growing darkness.Ê Obi-Wan took the time to study the mind he was obviously being allowed to connect too.Ê He wasn't strong enough yet to recognize the person, but he was determined to find out whatever he could.  
  
He stretched out his mind, closing his eyes again, letting the darkness fall over him.Ê This other presence was not necessarily threatening, but Obi-Wan simply sensed that something was wrong with it.Ê That was the only way he knew to explain it to himself.Ê He felt that both captor and captive understood that this shouldn't be happening, but were facing it.Ê There was anguish and torture in this beings' soul such as he had never known.Ê   
  
Obi-Wan dared to slowly open his eyes.Ê He gave an inward sigh of relief as he found he could see again.Ê Unfortunately, just as he twisted around to view the victim of his studies, he saw the door to the chamber he was in close.Ê No more than a few seconds later, it opened again.Ê But a different presence came through it this time.Ê Familiar still, but minus the pain and hurt.Ê This person had been a long friend of the darkness, and proud of it.  
  
Obi-Wan sighed again as the face came into his vision.Ê He should have known.Ê How could he forget, from all those years ago?  
  
"Welcome, old friend," drawled Count Dooku.Ê Dooku smiled ironically at Obi-Wan trying to speak.Ê "Don't attempt it, Master Kenobi.Ê You are completely bound until we figure out what to do with you and your companion."  
  
Obi-Wan felt his stomach lurch as he remembered...Padme!Ê What had they done to her?Ê He had to get to her.Ê But he immediately pushed back his fear, keeping his guard up.Ê For this to work, the masquerade had to go on.  
  
Dooku continued his scrutinizing glare on Obi-Wan, as he spoke again.Ê "How strange, we should find you of all people here.Ê What could one of the most respected Jedi Knights and one of the most sought-after politicians be doing here, on the darker side of Tatooine?Ê I dare not say you merely stumbled into our humble little hideaway."  
  
Obi-Wan simply held Dooku's gaze.Ê What could possibly possess one of the best Jedis, one of the biggest peace advocates, to turn into this?Ê A Sith, a lover of shadows and the other side?   
  
After a moment's contemplation, Dooku hovered closer to Obi-Wan and passed a hand over him.Ê Obi-Wan gasped and suddenly felt his throat open up.Ê "Speak, friend," came the whispered command.  
  
Obi-Wan blocked out his feelings as he prepared himself for his cover story.Ê He hated lying, and most of all hated pretending to be something he could never become.Ê The thought that he would actually have to be a Sith still hadn'ªt fully sunk in.Ê So he kept his emotions in check as he began to tell the tale.Ê "I have been looking for this place for awhile.Ê Insider rumors finally led me here.Ê But '' been having...trouble back at the Temple.Ê I can sense something big coming, anyone with any trace of Force powers knows that, but I think I'm on the other side of it from everyone else at the Temple.Ê And they know I changed.Ê I want to help in this war, but not the Jedis.Ê I'm ready.Ê I want to join you."  
  
Strangely, Dooku's face seemed almost pained.Ê Perhaps he, like Obi-Wan, was recalling memories from his days as an apprentice, when things had seemed so much easier.Ê When there was always someone to watch out for you, and you were never on your own.Ê But we all have to grow up sometime.Ê Dooku suddenly broke his contemplation, and glanced harshly over Obi-Wan's imprisoned body.Ê "That is apparent by your interesting change of clothes," he stated with just a hint of a smile.  
  
Dooku continued.Ê "Obi-Wan, you, of all the Jedi I know...well, I thought you would be the one to hate us most passionately.Ê There was not a single Force-sensitive being who didnÕt feel your pain when Maul killed Qui-Gon."  
  
Obi-Wan knew he would have to be harsh if he was ever to gain the trust of the Sith.Ê But his next statement shocked even him.Ê "Jinn deserved to die."  
  
There was a long silence after that, while Dooku just watched Obi-Wan.Ê Obi-Wan was careful to block off his mind, as he felt himself inwardly weeping.Ê To him, that lie had been his final linking to the Dark Lords.Ê He had just brazenly defied his love for the most important person ever to enter his life.ÊÊ The one person that had kept him strongly hating the Sith.Ê Some people claimed there were shades of gray between the dark and the light sides, but Obi-Wan had only ever seen it as black and white.Ê The day the man he considered his father was killed by the darkness, anything in between was completely erased for him.Ê Any thoughts of gray had been replaced by a deep-seated loathing, most unhealthy for a Jedi.Ê   
  
His last words, "Jinn deserved to die" echoed through his mind.Ê In his pain, Obi-Wan could almost hear them bouncing off the silent walls of the dark cavern he was held in.Ê This sensation left him feeling completely alone.Ê The cave was cold and empty besides him and Dooku.Ê Any signs of other life were long gone.Ê And as his recent lie continued to resurface in his mind again and again, he felt another loss.Ê Ever since Qui-Gon had been killed, Obi-Wan had been reassured only by the fact that he believed he could still sense a small part of him alive through the Force.Ê It was rumored that Jedis never truly died, but transcended.Ê Obi-Wan liked to think that he hadnÕt completely lost his former master.Ê But now that comforting presence was missing, and Obi-Wan was truly left to himself.  
  
Dooku arose after a few moments, staring into the shadows, as if too mystified by Obi-WanÕs statement to look at him.Ê "Well friend, I believe you are here to help us.Ê I donÕt think you could have said that if you felt differently.Ê But the others will not be so easily persuaded, IÕm afraid."  
  
He motioned to the bonds around Obi-Wan, and they loosened.Ê Obi-Wan sat up stiffly, arching his back as he felt his muscles contract.Ê Dooku motioned for him to follow him to the door.Ê As they left the small cavern, he quietly spoke.Ê "Come with me.Ê I shall take you to where Senator Amidala is being held, provided she isnÕt already dead.Ê Politicians can never be trusted, as IÕm sure you know."  
  
Obi-Wan desperately tried to hide his fear for Padme as he reflected on that last statement.Ê Not more than a day ago he would have heartily agreed.Ê But he had learned since then to stop judging until you know someone well enough to care about them.Ê   
  
Obi-Wan studied his surroundings as they continued on a long spiraling trail, headed ever downwards.Ê There was light, but only enough to see directly in front of him.Ê He could tell he was in a very open cave of some sort, and sensed many life forms in surrounding caverns.Ê How long had this hideout existed right under the JedisÕ noses?Ê   
  
There was water dripping somewhere below him, into a large pool.Ê Strange rock formations rose all around him, leaving perception to the imagination.Ê All around him was mystery.Ê The perfect environment for the Dark Side. The air grew colder and blacker the farther down they went, always descending.Ê Obi-Wan felt like he was falling into nothingness, as he could barely see, and most other senses were equally cut off.Ê But suddenly Dooku stopped him, opening what appeared to be a hidden door in the rock wall.  
  
Entering, Obi-Wan found himself in some sort of prison.Ê Dooku muttered a command to the guards, who left abruptly.Ê He turned to Obi-Wan.Ê "I will return shortly.Ê I must inform the others that you are here, and of your intentions.Ê In the meanwhile do what you can."  
  
Dooku swept out of the nearly completely dark room, and Obi-Wan heard the metallic click of the door locking behind him.Ê But suddenly all other thoughts were lost to him, as he sensed a weakened presence lying on the floor.  
  
"Padme," he whispered, as he bent down to find her.Ê   
  
He felt her hand reach up to him, and she grasped onto part of his robe.Ê He could sense pain in her mind, over anything else.Ê It had long since replaced the fear.Ê He worried that the Sith had uncovered the truth.Ê But most of all he worried about her.Ê "Are you alright?" he asked gently, finding her hand to hold.  
  
"Just fine, minus the beatings and the being unconscious till about now," she whispered hoarsely, letting Obi-Wan sense her weak smile.Ê   
  
As Obi-Wan touched her face, he felt the blood there.Ê "Gods, Padme.Ê What have they done to you?"  
  
She pushed his hand away from his face, and Obi-Wan sensed slight embarrassment.Ê "DonÕt worry about me, Obi.Ê IÕll be alright.Ê IÕll just have to stop being a politician from now on."  
  
He smiled softly as he propped her up, supporting her back and shoulders.Ê "WeÕll have to be ready to leave soon.Ê DookuÕs coming back.Ê Do you think you can keep up our cover?"  
  
"ItÕs you IÕm doubting," she quipped, leaning on him.Ê "What have you gotten us into, Kenobi?"  
  
He laughed quietly, holding her against him.Ê He had slipped his arms around her to keep her from falling.Ê "Arguing again, are we?"  
  
"As per usual," she returned.Ê "What did you tell Dooku anyway to make him believe you?"  
  
Obi-WanÕs laughter subsided as memories of his recent untruthful confessions flooded back to him.Ê "Something I thought IÕd never have to say," he whispered in reply.  
  
Padme seemed to see his grief, and left it at that.Ê As the door opened and Dooku came to lead them out, Obi-Wan felt sorrow taking over again.  
  
He hated how easily the lie had come. 


	5. Transformation

A/N: To anyone still reading, I am SO SORRY for this, what, four months hiatus? AOL stopped letting me access the document manager, so I had to wait till I got a LAN connection and Internet Explorer started working. If you're here, thank you so much for sticking with me. I love you all.  
  
  
To anyone standing in the obscure caverns below, the three darkly clad figures slowly making their way down through the canyons would have looked like an odd funeral procession. Dooku kept his distance a few feet ahead, and Obi-Wan silently supported Padme, all the time closely watching his surroundings. The darkness brought about an unshakable sense of self-awareness in him, and he felt constantly on guard. One never knows what is lurking in the shadows.  
  
Padme, for her part, entrusted her well being to her companion as she was barely able to support herself otherwise. She found it quite odd that fear could bring people together. At any other time she would have been arguing with Obi-Wan.  
  
The Jedi and the politician felt very out of place here. Peacekeeping and justice were all but lost in the shadows, and certainly these tyrants did little for diplomacy. Below them was a world of mystery. Neither knew how much farther down they would have to descend, but they continued forward, not daring to glance down for fear of what they might see. They merely kept their eyes on Dooku's back. In times of uncertainty, the future can be quite frightening.  
  
Dooku paused suddenly. "We are approaching the council chambers," he announced solemnly. "I have explained your situation, but do not expect a warm welcome by any means."  
  
As another door hidden by rock opened in front of them, Obi-Wan tightened his grip on Padme when he felt fear rush through her. Even with his senses dimmed, fright came through loud and clear. It always seemed to be the strongest emotion of all.   
  
As the pair awkwardly entered the room, they looked confusedly at the strangely diverse Sith council sitting before them. Obi-Wan could account for at least ten races he knew, and some were obviously from planets the Jedis did not even have on record. They spoke in incomprehensible languages with harsh undertones. Obi-Wan could sense nothing from them. It was almost as if the Force was an entirely different entity for these beings. They had found a whole other side of it and twisted it to make it unrecognizable to the rest of the universe. In this sick world of manipulation and treachery, Obi-Wan glimpsed at a feeling of foreboding.  
  
Suddenly an alien from a race Obi-Wan did not recognize approached him and yelled in some native language. Obi-Wan thought it perhaps best not to respond and merely met the creatures' cold, angry stare with one of equal intensity. The Sith grabbed Obi-Wan by the front of his robes and threw him to the floor, consequently forcing Padme with him. Before he turned to walk irritably away, he spit at them, muttering something strictly under his breath. Obi-Wan merely caught the word "Jedi". Possibly followed by "scum".  
  
Obi-Wan slowly helped Padme up, choosing pointedly to ignore this incident and stand tall. Dooku was in a heated argument with the assaulter and clearly winning. As Obi-Wan watched him debate, he knew the man stood strongly for what he believed in. He wondered, somewhat sadly, how the Jedi ever managed to lose such a man.   
  
Suddenly there was a light in the darkness. However, this light provided little hope for the lost. It came from a hologram, emanating from a small projector on the table at which the council sat. Obi-Wan studied it, not understanding a word said about it from anyone else. It looked like a small moon. A small, metallic moon, that could possibly retain quite a bit of fire power.  
  
"More fire power than anyone has ever though possible," Dooku responded with a smile to Obi-Wan's thoughts. "Enough to destroy a planet, so I hear. Do you know, all it would take is one order from a commander aboard that station, and a world of people would be completely gone, within a matter of seconds? Fascinating, isn't it?"   
  
Obi-Wan found Dooku's sadistic smile even more disconcerting than his words. How could the Sith plan to even use such a weapon? No one, not even the Force, had that much power over life and death. In his amazement, Obi-Wan was careful to keep his thoughts free of sadness, hoping silently that Padme would do the same.  
  
Obi-Wan was well prepared, for Dooku had been listening. "This, old friend, will not be a weapon, but the starting of a new order. A new universe, free of the republic and the senate, free to use the power given to it. Power can be such a wonderful tool in the hands of the strong. However, the weak tend to fall when faced with this strength."  
  
He leaned in closer to Obi-Wan. "That, Kenobi, is what we intend to do. Eliminate the cowards. We play strictly by rules of instinct - survival of the fittest. A revolution is coming. You will be a part of it."  
  
Obi-Wan remained motionless and gave no reply. He wasn't sure what kind of reply was expected to a comment like that one. Excitement? Praise? Anger? Fear? His feelings were to mixed to clearly express just one. All he knew is that he did not want to be on the wrong side of this Revolution. But he stood in a room with a great deal of that side now. This mission had disturbed him from the start, but there was no going back now. He would have to find out what the Sith were planning and somehow report it back to the Jedi Council. He felt that the Force asked the impossible of him.  
  
"And what part of it will I be?" Obi-Wan asked meekly, eyes downcast and voice softened. He probably sounded less like a Sith then than he ever had.   
Dooku's face took on an expression Obi-Wan had not seen on it for many years. Almost sympathy? Empathy? Something. Obi-Wan couldn't place it, but whatever emotion that was, it was very out of place here among nothing but hatred and corruption. Dooku put up mental barriers around them, so as not to be eavesdropped on by everyone else. "Kenobi…I know what you are feeling. But I also know you have come to the right side. You belong here. You are strong enough for us, too strong for the Jedi. We are not evil. We fight for what we believe in, just as they do. There is really very little difference."  
  
Obi-Wan looked shocked, wanting to scream out that there was a world of difference, but fortunately restraining himself. He vaguely wondered where Dooku had retained these beliefs. At the temple, everyone was taught to see the universe in black and white. Good and evil. Nothing in between. Gray matter was an entirely new concept to him.  
  
The barriers went down. "And as for your part," Dooku said, louder than before, allowing everyone else back into the conversation, "Well, we need a spy. And I'm sure the Jedi will be expecting you to denounce your newfound beliefs and come crawling back to them. Their arrogance will be their downfall. We need layouts, locations, battle plans. We plan one massive invasion of the Temple. You're going to stage it. Perhaps you can even bring down Yoda, old friend."  
  
Obi-Wan felt like he was going to be sick. Padme, who had been sitting on the ground beside him for most of this time, instinctively grasped the bottom of his robes, looking up at him in alarm. He was sorry that she had to be a part of this.  
  
Dooku continued, apparently not seeing the furtive fearful glance that passed between the two victims. "Of course, you won't go unaided. We've had someone working with us for quite a while now. Gathering information, and in fact, training to be an apprentice to our Master himself."  
  
Obi-Wan gasped as a familiar figure appeared in the doorway. He simply looked down at Padme with an expression asking, "Why us?" 


End file.
